


Trust in Your Love

by moonprincessnat



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: 1000-3000 words, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-02
Updated: 2001-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonprincessnat/pseuds/moonprincessnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of how Usagi and Mamoru get back together after the breakup.  (Modified slightly from the story on fanfiction.net--now uses Japanese names.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust in Your Love

Usagi smiled up at Mamoru. His white tuxedo accentuated his dark hair   
and eyes even more than usual. The smell of his trademark roses wafted   
up from her bouquet and she breathed in deeply. Finally, her dream was   
becoming reality--she was marrying her one true love, Mamoru Chiba. As   
they walked together down the aisle, a menacing voice boomed, "You must   
not marry Princess Serenity! If you are together, she will be destroyed!"   
The sky turned dark and the ground suddenly lurched up and Usagi was   
torn away from Mamoru, screaming...

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed as she sat up in bed. Her chest was heaving as   
the sobs slowly subsided and she looked about her room wildly. "Could   
Mamoru be having this dream? Is this why he doesn't want to see me   
anymore?" she wondered aloud. She picked up the picture of the two of   
them that was always on her nightstand and the glass split right between   
them. "No! I won't accept it!" Usagi threw the picture on the bed and   
struggled into her clothes. Running out the door, she didn't even notice   
that she had awakened Luna and Chibi Usa.

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! I have to talk to you!" Usagi shouted as she pounded   
on the door to Mamoru's apartment. "Mamo-chan! Let me in."

"Go away, Usagi. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want   
to see you anymore?" Mamoru's exasperated voice came through the door.

"Is it because of the dream? Do you believe the man who says we can't be   
together?"

"How did you know about the...?" Mamoru unlocked the door and opened it   
up to look at her. Usagi took the open door as an invitation and pushed   
her way into the apartment.

"Tonight, I had a dream that we were at our wedding, and then a voice said   
that we could not be together or I would be destroyed. And then you were   
taken away from me. Is this why you've been avoiding me? You can't   
believe a dream." Usagi looked at Mamoru, tears brimming as she waited   
for his response.

"I didn't think so at first, either, but I've had it so many times that I   
can't help believe it. We can't see each other anymore, Usagi. I mean   
it." Mamoru began pushing her toward the door.

"I don't care what the dream says. Don't you understand. Even if I'm   
destroyed, I still want to be with you. I want to be with you more than   
anything else in the world." Usagi fought him, but was still   
relentlessly pushed out the door.

"Good-bye, Usagi. Stay away from me." He shut the door firmly in her   
face.

Usagi immediately began pounding on the door, sobbing. "Mamo-chan! Please, I need you. Mamo-chan..." Usagi collapsed sobbing on   
the floor, while Mamoru leaned against the door, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Usako." he whispered.

Luna and Chibi Usa looked up at the apartment building. "What do you think   
she's doing here at this time of night?" Chibi Usa asked.

"I don't know, but it probably has something to do with that nightmare   
she was having. She hasn't been handling their separation very well."   
Luna answered worriedly.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little rabbit all by herself with no one to   
protect her but a little kitty." Emerald cackled evilly. "Prince   
Diamond will be so pleased when I bring you to him." She tosses a gem   
onto the sidewalk and a droid materializes. "Get her!"

Luna sent out a distress call to the scouts as Chibi Usa starts backing away   
from the droid. Chibi Usa turned and ran toward the pier with the droid   
chasing after her.

Sailor Moon appeared, blocking the droid's path. "I'm really in a bad mood, so let's just skip to the end. I punish you!"   
Throwing her tiara, Sailor Moon dusts the droid.

Emerald reaches into her pocket and withdraws a handful of larger gems that she throws toward   
Sailor Moon. As they land, each becomes a droid.

"You look tired, Sailor Moon, perhaps a nice nap will do you some good."   
Emerald cackles some more as Sailor Moon tries to fight off the numerous   
droids. One of them manages to tag her with a bolt and she feels her   
eyelids drooping.

"Sailor Moon! Don't fall asleep!" Luna yells, but it's too late. Too   
many nights of broken slumber have taken their toll, and Sailor Moon   
slumps to the ground, whispering "Mamo-chan..."

"Now she'll give Prince Diamond all of her energy as she tries to reach   
her heart's desire until she dies. Such a pity." Emerald sneered as she   
advanced toward Sailor Moon.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The rest of the senshi   
appear and begin to take out the droids.

"I may not get the Rabbit this time, but at least I'll take care of you,   
Sailor Moon!" Emerald nudges Sailor Moon over the edge of the pier and   
then disappears.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury shouts, but she's immediately drawn back into   
battle with a droid. Chibi Usa runs to the edge of the pier, but the current   
is strong and she can only catch a glimpse as Sailor Moon is pulled down   
the coast. There's a bright flash of white light, and then she loses   
sight of her. "Sailor Moon!" Chibi Usa yells, but there's no answer. The   
senshi finish off the droids and look towards the water.

"Mercury, use your computer to try to find her while I get help!" Luna   
yells over her shoulder as she lopes toward Mamoru's apartment building.   
"We'll be there as soon as we can!"

Mamoru was having the dream again. The voice boomed, "You must stay away   
from Princess Serenity! If you are with her, she will be destroyed!"   
This time, however, a brilliant white light flashed and the dream dissipated.   
In its place, Queen Serenity stood. "Endymion, you must not believe   
this dream. It was sent with good intentions, but the sender does not   
understand the truth. Serenity gets her power and strength from her love   
for you. When you push her away, she becomes vulnerable. She needs you.   
Go to her." The light fades and Mamoru realizes that something is   
patting his face and yelling at him.

"Mamoru! You have to come. You're the only who can save her. Wake up!"   
Luna was standing on his chest batting at his nose. "Usagi's in   
trouble!"

"Luna? Usako's in danger?" Mamoru sat up quickly and reached for his   
clothes.

Sailor Moon was back in the cave with Queen Beryl. Tuxedo Kamen had just   
been struck with a jagged rock and was dying. "No, Tuxedo Kamen, don't   
leave me!" she cried as she tried pouring all of her power into him, but   
he faded away.

"You can never save him, can you Princess?" Queen Beryl goaded her.   
Serenity looked around and discovered that she was back on the Moon and   
Prince Endymion was being killed right in front of her. "No!" she   
screamed, as she once again poured all of her power into him. He faded   
away as she sobbed.

Mamoru and Luna were on Mamoru's motorbike when Luna's communicator went   
off. "Luna? We found her. We're at Fisherman's Wharf." Venus glanced   
away and then back. "I think you'd better hurry."

"We're on our way!" Luna clung to the seat as Mamoru transformed into   
Tuxedo Kamen.

"Hang on Usako, I'm coming," Mamoru whispered under his breath.   
"Please don't let me be too late."

Chibi Usa's eyes were wide with fear and shock as she gazed at the softly   
glowing crystal-encased body on the sand. Sailor Moon had become   
Princess Serenity and she was totally encased in crystal, just as   
Neo-Queen Serenity was. "Mama?" Chibi Usa whispered. "She's just like   
Mama!" Chibi Usa cried, and a bright burst of power came from her.

"She'll be OK, Chibi Usa. You'll see. Come over here and watch Mercury   
analyze the crystal." Sailor Venus hugged Chibi Usa and steered her toward   
Mercury.

"It's Silver Imperium Crystal all right, but I don't know how or why.   
Maybe it was triggered when she went under water. I think she's getting   
weaker, though. The glow is dimmer than it was when we first found her."   
Mercury bit her lip thoughtfully. "I'm not sure how we're going to get   
to her. Silver Imperium Crystal is unbreakable."

Tuxedo Kamen and Luna drove up. Tuxedo Kamen jumped off the bike and ran   
toward Princess Serenity. He placed his hands against the crystal.   
"Usako, Princess Serenity, let me in. I'm sorry I left you. Please let   
me in."

Serenity felt something warm. She looked around, but everything was   
dark. Then she heard him. "Endymion? It can't be. I failed him and   
he's dead... but, I feel his warmth..."

The crystal began to recede and, soon, Tuxedo Kamen was holding Princess   
Serenity in his arms. He bent down and placed a soft kiss against her   
lips. Serenity sighed and her eyes began to flutter. "Endymion?"

Chibi Usa screamed. Droids were surrounding them!

"That power burst a little   
while ago must have drawn them!" Venus yelled. The senshi began to   
fight, but there were too many droids.

A stray bolt flashed by Tuxedo   
Kamen's shoulder and Serenity climbed to her feet. "I couldn't save you   
before, but this time I will!" Her eyes glowed with determination as she   
braced her herself and held the Moon Wand before her. "Cosmic Moon   
Power!" she shouted and a blazing sphere of white light erupted from the   
wand. When it faded, all the droids were dust and Sailor Moon collapsed   
into Tuxedo Kamen's arms.

"Usako!" Darien called to her, but she was unresponsive. "She's so   
cold. I'm taking her back to my place; you guys can meet me there."   
Mamoru took off his cape and wrapped it around Sailor Moon before getting on  
the motorbike and speeding off.

*****

"Chibi Usa, why don't you stay with Minako tonight?" Luna suggested.

Chibi Usa scowled and stuck out her chin. "No! I want to stay with Mamoru!"   
The senshi all began to argue that they should stay to make sure that   
Sailor Moon was all right and who was going to explain to her parents if   
she wasn't, etc. when Mamoru walked into the living room.

"OK, everyone just settle down. Chibi Usa, you and Luna can stay on the   
couch. The rest of you should go home and get some rest. Minako, can you   
stop by and take Chibi Usa to school in the morning?"

The senshi had fallen silent when he began speaking, and Minako immediately   
nodded assent. "How is she?" she asked quietly.

"She's still unconcious. I'm trying to warm her up. I'm worried about   
hypothermia and shock. She's been through a lot tonight." Mamoru   
looked at the floor, adding to himself, "I've put her through a lot these   
past few weeks..."

Rei reached for his hand. "Don't worry, Mamoru, she'll be fine. Come on   
guys, let's give them some peace and quiet." The sailor senshi filed out   
of the apartment, saying good-bye as they left. Once the door was   
closed, Mamoru brought out a blanket and pillow for Chibi Usa and tucked her   
into the nest he'd made her on the bed.

"She will wake up, won't she, Mamoru?" Rini looked at him worriedly.

"Don't worry. Sailor Moon is invincible." He gave her a quick squeeze   
and then turned off the light. Luna curled up at her feet.

As he walked into the bedroom, Mamoru noticed that Usagi was restless.   
She cried out softly in her sleep. "Mamo-chan!" He went to her and drew   
her close, wrapping his arms around her body.

Usagi felt a calming warmth around her and felt content for the first   
time in weeks. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw Mamoru looking down at   
her with troubled eyes. "Mamo-chan?" Her voice was soft, questioning, as   
if she were afraid he might disappear if she spoke to loudly.

Mamoru hugged her tightly as he spoke: "I'm so sorry, Usako. I was   
trying to save you and just put you in more danger. When I saw you   
tonight, so pale and still, I was sure I was too late."

"Mamo-chan, we are always stronger when we are together. Please don't send   
me away anymore, I couldn't bear it." Tears rolled down her eyes as she   
clutched him to her. "Please, Mamo-chan, I need you."

"Shh. It's okay, Usako. I'm not sending you away again. I love you and   
I want to be with you. You're right, we are more powerful when we are   
together." He bent his head down and kissed her. After that, he just   
held her as she drifted off into the first restful sleep she had had in   
weeks.

Mamoru knew he should get up and sleep on the floor, but it just felt so   
right to be there, holding Usagi in his arms, that he couldn't summon   
the will to move. Instead, he too, drifted off into a restful slumber.   
A soft, warm glow began to emanate from the sleeping pair.

*****

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were facing each other in the   
palace of the Moon Kingdom. They clasped hands and looked into each   
other's eyes. Queen Serenity appeared and they both turned to look at   
her, still holding hands.

"You must trust in your love for each other. Only with love will you   
survive. Remember this in the days to come," she told them before   
fading away.


End file.
